Titans Forever
by kmkoolj2010
Summary: This story is about the titans in the near future. A special guest comes in! Two new big characters and a few new small ones. And will the titans find out who Red X really is?
1. At the Club

**At the Club**

"**Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, signally that the fight had begun. Today, the Hive Academy was robbing a bank. It was odd because the Hive Academy never stole from a bank. They always stole jewelry and artwork, the stuff that people would be mad about if it went missing. **

"**Well, well. Looks like the party crashers showed up," laughed Jinx. The Titans expected to hear a snide remark from Gizmo as well but surprised to find that he wasn't there. If fact, none of the Hive Academy was there except for Jinx. **

**In Jinx's hand a ten-pound bag of money. As quick as lightning she sent the bag hurtling as Cyborg. But before it made contact with his face, Raven stopped it with a small barrier. **

"**Thanks Rae," Cyborg said gratefully. "Where's the rest of your team?"**

"**Yeah, it looks to me as if they ditched ya!" Beast Boy laughed. Jinx glared at him and he shut up. **

"**Well, if you must know," she began, "I quit Hive Academy. I don't need them anymore." The titans exchanged confused glances. After a moment of silence, Robin spoke up and took action. **

"**It doesn't matter what you did. Your still a criminal!" He leapt at Jinx with is steel rod stretched over his head. Jinx dodged his attack and began to retreat. **

**Don't worry titans," Jinx promised, "I'll be back and when I return I will be even stronger than ever!" Then, in a flash of pink light, she was gone. **

**Starfire landed on the ground next to Robin and picked up one of the unharmed bags of money. **

"**Robin, why did Jinx try to steal money?" Starfire asked. "When she was still a member of the Hive Academy, she never needed to steal money." **

"**I don't know," Robin answered, "But now we better keep a look-out for new Hive Academy students. They're bound to get someone to replace her. **

"**I wonder why she left?" Cyborg asked. "She was an important member of the Hive Academy…"**

**Don't worry about it," Robin said. "Let's get all the money back in the safe so we can go home." **

"**Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. "It's a Friday night! I'm supposed to be out at the club dancing with all the hott chicks!" **

"**Oh, not alone you aren't!" Cyborg yelled. "Hey Robin, do you think you guys could finish this up?" Robin glanced at Raven and Starfire and they shook their heads. **

"**Yeah. You guys can go." **

"**YAY!" Beast Boy yelled. He went over to Starfire and gave her a gigantic hug. "Thanks Star!" Then, he went over to Raven and gave her an even bigger hug. "Thanks Raven!" **

"**Uh…you're welcome?" Raven said. The Beast Boy took off toward the dance club with Cyborg hot in pursuit. **

"**You know, you didn't have to say yes," Robin said, picking up a bag of money and tossing it into the safe. **

"**Yes, but he looked so hopeful, I could not refuse," Starfire confessed. She took twenty bags of money and threw them into the safe.**

"**Oh. What about you, Raven?" Robin asked.**

**"I just wanted him to shut up," Raven said truthfully. With a flick of her wrist, the rest of the money flew into the safe.**

"**That was quick," Robin laughed, "I'm going home to change then I'm going to go down o the club. Anyone care to join me?" **

"**No thank you," Starfire said. "the last time I went to the club it did not turn out so well. I do not wish to repeat that experience more than once."**

"**Okay. What about you Raven?" **

**Raven thought for a moment then shook her head. "Yes. Someone has to keep you guys in line." The three of them headed back home to the tower.**

**At The Club**

**"Hey, BB, having fun?" Cyborg asked. He was dancing with a cute girl that was a little shorter then him and had a perfect body. **

**"You bet!" Beast Boy yelled. He was dancing with two older girls. When the song was over, Cyborg sat down at a table and ordered a coke. When he waitress brought it back to him, he paid her and took a big gulp. **

**"Hey Cy, why aren't you out there having fun?" Beast Boy asked. "There is enough love to go around." As he came toward Cyborg the two older girls followed him like lost puppies. **

**"I was think about Bee. We got into a fight the other day and I still haven't talked to her yet." **

**"You're still worried?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. "You know, you shouldn't dwell on the past; it ruins the future." **

**Cyborg laughed. "Since when have you been a philosopher?" **

**"Since I began a little thing called the newspaper. Who knew it could be so useful in daily life?" Beast Boy laughed. **

**"You read the newspaper?" Cyborg asked. **

**"No, I just glance at it before I throw it in the recycling bin." The two girls behind him burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Cyborg just glared at him so Beast Boy backed away. **

**"Well, not that isn't fun but I have a party to get to." Then Beast Boy went back to the dance floor leaving Cyborg alone again.**

At the Tower 

**"How do I look?" Robin asked. He was wearing baggy pants that covered up his butt but still looked cool. As a top he wore a tight white tee shirt that showed off all his muscle. Starfire was practically drooling over him. **

**"Well?" he asked again. **

**"You l-look fine," Starfire lied. 'No, he looks gorgeous you idiot,' Starfire thought. **

**"Okay, well now all I have to do is wait for-" **

**"I'm ready," Raven interrupted. She was wearing black baggy pants, a black shirt with purple flames going down the arms and back, and her long hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. **

**"Okay. Starfire, are you sure you don't want to go?" Robin asked. **

**"I am sure. And if for some strange reason I wish to join you I know exactly where to find you," Starfire assured him. **

**"Well, okay. We'll be back later," Robin said. **

**"Bye!" Starfire said. **

**"Later Raven called. Then she closed the door and Starfire was alone. Starfire look around the empty room and decided to change her clothes. So, she went up to her room. **

**Her room was the same as always, nothing had changed. The only thing that was different was that she had a lot of different clothes in her closet. **

**She stripped down into her undergarments and slipped on a tight pair of faded, ripped blue jeans. She began looking for a shirt. When she didn't find one, she just shrugged and didn't put one on. **

**Next she went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The titans had forgotten to eat dinner that night so Starfire was super hungry. **

**As she searched though the cabinets and refrigerator all the she mainly saw was Beast Boy's tofu, Raven's waffles, Robin's energy drinks, and Cyborg's steaks. In other words, nothing good. **

**Starfire wanted to make something but thought better of it. Instead, she grabbed the phone and dialed Pizza Hut's number. **

**"Hello, I would like one pizza with…" Starfire thought for a moment. Robin had told her to stay away from weird pizza toppings and to try to get used to things that they normally ordered. **

**"One pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese." **

**The pizza guy said it would be twenty minutes or so before the pizza would be done so she went over to the television and turned it on. **

**She flipped through the channels of their dish network system. They always usually had something goo on. She passed the sports quickly. She did not like the Yankees and they were currently winning. She passed the romance movies because she didn't feel like watching two people in love since she herself was in love. She kept going until she came to cartoons. These she usually enjoyed because, like her, they were so unreal. But today she just wasn't in the mood. **

**She didn't like he news or any of the celebrity gossip stuff, so she turned of the television and turned on Robin's stereo. She went through his CDs but she didn't want to listen to rap or acid rock. So, she go out the CD that Robin had gotten her for Christmas.**

**The CD was one of her favorites. The group was called ATEENS and it was their Greatest Hits. One song she particularly enjoyed was 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You.' So she turned it on and sang along with the group. **

**At the Club **

**"Hey Robin, you finally made it!" Beast Boy said as Robin entered the club. "We thought you were a now show! Hey, you even brought Raven."**

**"Yeah," was all Raven said.**

**"Okay, well, Cyborg is setting in the corner pouting over Bee. He is still upset over their argument."**

**"Oh, well we should just let him think," Robin said. Beast Boy nodded.**

**"Yeah, there is a bunch of girls waiting for me so I like got to go. Bye!" Beast Boy was gone in a flash over to his love struck puppies.**

**"I'm going to go get something to drink, you thirsty?" Robin asked Raven.**

**"No. Anyway I'm going to find my friend Matt. He said that he was going to be here tonight," Raven told him.**

**"Oh. Is Matt like your boyfriend or something?" Robin asked.**

**"No. Just a friend." Then Raven went over to a handsome looking guy that was wearing all black but had blonde hair.**

**'Okay..' Robin though oddly. He went over to the bar and ordered a Mountain Dew. He paid the waiter and went over to join Cyborg.**

**"Hey Cyborg, what's up?" Robin asked.**

**"Nothing new. Bee's still mad at me and I have no idea what to do to make it up to her," Cyborg pouted.**

**Robin laughed. "I could help you out if you wanted me too." Cyborg perked up. If anyone could get the ladies it was the handsome Robin.**

**"You would do that for me?" Cyborg asked in awe.**

**"Yup."**

**"Thanks man. I owe you big time for this," Cyborg said happily.**

**"Don't sweat it," Robin laughed.**

**After a few minutes Cyborg and Robin were still bored so they found no point in staying. The decided to leave. Robin went to tell Rave and Cyborg went to tell Beast Boy.**

**"Hey, BB, me and Robin are leaving early. I'll see you back at the tower and there had better not be two girls out on our front door step in the morning asking for you!" Cyborg yelled over the music.**

**"Okay!" Beast Boy yelled back. Cyborg told Robin that Beast Boy after Robin had told Raven.**

**"Raven is staying with Matt," Robin explained.**

**"New boyfriend?" Cyborg asked.**

**"No. Let's get going. I can barely hear myself over the music." The two guys left the club and slid into Cyborg's car and headed for home.**

**At The Tower**

**Starfire was in the middle of singing Super Trooper when the doorbell rang. She hurried over to the door and opened it, forgetting that she only had a bra on with her pants.**

**"Her is your…your…" the delivery boy's jaw dropped at the sight of Starfire. Her low rider pants and bra showed off her small stomach.**

**"Here is your pizza Miss…?"**

**"I'm Starfire," Starfire answered for him. "How much do I owe you?" She took out her wallet and searched around for a twenty.**

**"Don't worry about it," the guy said, pushing the wallet back toward her, "it's on the house." Starfire didn't exactly know what this meant be just played along. She opened the box of pizza and took a out a piece.**

**"Would you like a piece?" she asked. He shook his head.**

**"No thanks."**

**"Do mind if I come in?" the guy asked. Starfire did mind. And unfortunately for him she was a very straightforward person.**

**"Yes I do mind," Starfire said.**

**"Okay then. Well, I'm John," John said.**

**"Well, it's nice to meet you John," Starfire said politely. She did not want to seem rude, but this guy just didn't seem to want to leave, leaving Starfire annoyed and agitated.**

**"Are you free any time this week? I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime, Starfire," John said. Starfire felt herself turn bright red and she forced back a giggle. John was cute, but her heart belonged to another.**

**"Sorry, but she's busy," said a familiar voice. Behind John stood Red X. "Sorry John, but Starfire is with me."**

**"No I am not!" Starfire yelled. She dropped the pizzas and Red X shoved John out of the way and grabbed Starfire. He jumped on John's boat and took off toward the city, with Starfire.**

**'Oh no!' Starfire thought. 'What am I to do? What is he going to do to me? Robin, please, oh please, help me!'**

**

* * *

**

Well, what did you think? I personally like this story. I have a lot that is going to happen. FYI: This story is not going to be two or three chapters long. Anyway, I can't wait to hear what people have to say. I cannot say who that pairings are because they change throughout the story. Right now it is

**Raven x Matt**

**Cyborg x Bumble Bee**

**Robin x Starfire**

**Beast Boy x whoever is at the club**

**Anyway if people think that I should draw sketches of certain characters, notify me. Or if anyone does any please notify me.**

**Okay well, I got to go.**

**Bye-Bye**

**XXXOOO**

**KmKoolj**


	2. From the Top to the Bottom

**Last time**

**"Sorry, but she's busy," said a familiar voice. Behind John stood Red X. "Sorry John, but Starfire is with me."**

"**No I am not!" Starfire yelled. She dropped the pizzas and Red X shoved John out of the way and grabbed Starfire. He jumped on John's boat and took off toward the city, with Starfire.**

'**Oh no!' Starfire thought. 'What am I to do? What is he going to do to me? Robin, please, oh please, help me!'**

**

* * *

**

**From the Top to the Bottom**

**"When theirs trouble you know to call…call Cyborg!" Cyborg sang, as he cruised his car over the water.**

**"You know, Cy, that song has gotten a little….old," Robin explained, trying not to make Cyborg feel bad. **

**"I know!" Cyborg laughed. "You think that I didn't know that? Boy, you're even slower than I thought little man!" He laughed even harder and nudged Robin with his elbow.**

**"Then why do you sing it?"**

**Cyborg stopped laughing and just stared at Robin. Ten seconds later Cyborg burst out laughing again.**

**"What?" Robin asked.**

**"Dude," Cyborg said, in between bursts of laughter, "I just do that to tick you guys off! And it works so well! You should see how angry you get when I start singing it..."**

**Robin felt blood rise up to his cheeks. 'I am such am idiot…' he thought. 'I didn't know it was obvious…I hope Starfire didn't notice. Who am I kidding? Starfire hasn't even figured out how to work the toaster yet.' **

**"Hey man, were here."**

**The garage opened automatically and Cyborg pulled his car in. Robin opened the door to slip out, expecting Starfire to be in the door way jumping up and down yelling 'You're back!' But she wasn't there. **

**"I wonder where Star is…" Cyborg wondered out loud. **

**"Probably in her room reading magazines," Robin guessed. But he didn't believe it himself. **

**Cyborg opened the door and led the way in. **

**"Starfire, we're home!" Cyborg yelled. When nobody answered, he yelled again. "Star, it's me, Cyborg! Can you hear me?" Instead of hearing Starfire's sweet voice they heard a loud bang on the front door. **

**"I guess Star locked herself out," Robin laughed. Glad to know where Starfire was, he went over to the door and opened it. "Hey Starfire, why'd you-?" **

**"Who the heck are you?" Robin yelled, jumping back. There was a guy on the front porch holding a box of pizza. Obviously he was the pizza guy. Odd, how could someone get across the water without a boat?**

**"I'm John. Are you a friend of Starfire's?" the pizza guy asked. Robin nodded his head. "Oh you have to help Starfire! This guy with named Red X came over here and kidnapped her when I was delivering her pizza to her!" **

**Robin stood rooted to the spot. 'Did my ears deceive me?' he thought in terror. 'Red X kidnapped Starfire?' **

**"Dude, what's taken you- Wow. Who's this guy and where the heck did he come from?" Cyborg asked. He had just come over to see what was taking Robin so long, hopping to see if Robin had made a move on Star yet. **

**"We've got to hurry! Starfire's in danger!" Robin yelled. He opened his communicator and dialed Raven's and Beast Boy's number. **

**"Hey, what's up?" Beast Boy asked. **

**"What?" That was Raven. **

**Robin took a deep breath before answering. "Red X has kidnapped Starfire. I am getting her location as we speak." And indeed he was. Using one hand he found immediately found Starfire's location. She always carried around her communicator. 'That's my girl…' Robin thought proudly. **

**"Where is she? Raven and I are on our way," Beast Boy announced **

**"She's at the corner of Frill Street and heading down Ocean Avenue. Well meet you there as soon as possible. When you get their rescue Starfire, but leave X for me," Robin ordered. **

**"Cyborg, let's go," Robin ordered. Cyborg nodded and headed for his car while Robin took off toward his motorcycle. The pizza guy stood their opened mouthed, without saying anything.**

**With Beast Boy and Raven **

**"So where are we going?" Beast Boy asked again.**

**"To Ocean Avenue," Raven answered for the millionth time. **

**After a few minutes, they were at the spot where Robin had ordered them to go. They searched around but found nothing on Frill Street, and started down to Ocean Avenue when they saw him. **

**Red X was carrying Starfire bridal style while jumping from building to building. Raven noticed them first and went into attack mode, keeping in mind what Robin had told her. **

**Raven said her magic words and a dark magic surrounded Red X. Suddenly he stopped moving. **

**"What the heck?" he said out loud. "Why can't I move?" **

**"Mmmrnn…" Starfire tried call out Raven's name but Red X had her bound and gagged.**

**"Let her go!" yelled Beast Boy as he flew up as a crow. He morphed into dog and started biting and Red X's hands, trying to get him to let go of Starfire. But that didn't work out so well. Instead, Red X used all his strength and moved over to the edge of the building. **

**Carefully, he held out Starfire so that the only thing that was keeping her from falling to her death was how long he could hold her up. **

**"You don't leave us alone," Red X warned, "I might not have the strength to hold Princess Starfire up anymore." Starfire's eyes grew wide and she began to squirm around. She was so scared that she couldn't even fly. **

**Raven's black aurora diminished and Beast Boy left Red X alone. But he still held Starfire over the edge. **

**"Okay dude," Beast Boy said slowly, "we don't want to hurt you. We just want Star back. Take her away from the edge of the building." He slowly backed to where Raven was and waited. **

**Red X held Starfire over the cliff and would not bring her back. "I want Starfire to come with me," ordered Red X. **

**"Uh, dude, did you not hear me?" Beast Boy asked. "I said that we wanted Starfire back." Red X held Starfire out a little bit more. **

**"Well, if I cannot have Starfire, then no one can," laughed Red X. Starfire's eyes grew wide with fear. Beast Boy had had enough. He charged at Red X as a gorilla and hit Red X upside the head making Red X let go of Starfire. **

**"No!" Red X yelled. **

**Beast Boy and Raven watched in horror as Starfire was falling to her death. Then, out of the blue, came the never changing, always there, brave and heroic, Robin. He swung from one building to the next, catching Starfire before she hit the ground. He landed on the roof where everyone was, still holding Starfire in is arms. **

**"Starfire are you okay?" he practically yelled. He noticed why she couldn't answer or move. He untied the ropes that bound her and her gave her a huge hug. Starfire turned bright red, realizing that she had no shirt on. She soon forgot about that. **

**"Thank you Robin!" Starfire screamed as she hugged him back. "You came right when I needed you…" she whispered in his ear. **

**Robin smiled, but then remember why this whole thing happened in the first place. He gently let Starfire go and turned toward Red X. **

**"You," Robin growled, "you are going down." Then, just as he always did, Red X disappeared without a trace. **

**"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Cyborg asked as he came up through the stairway. Everyone looked away but Robin was still looking at the place where Red X was last. **

**"He got away," Robin growled. **

**Cyborg nor anyone else knew what to say, so everyone retreated in silence. As they headed home, Robin made Starfire ride with him so he knew she was safe. He gave her is cape so she wouldn't be cold. **

**Later At the Tower **

**"I'm tired after today so I'm gonna crash for tonight," Beast Boy yawned as he headed up to his room. Along the way, he came across Raven's room and thought he'd pay her a little visit**.

**Raven was meditating when she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in," she said. Lately she didn't really care if anyone came into her room. Everyone had seen it before, so it didn't matter anymore. **

**"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy said as he entered her room. "What are you doing?" **

**"I'm meditating," Raven answered. "What am doing almost twenty-four seven?" Beast Boy smiled and laughed a little. Raven didn't smile on the outside, but she did on the inside.**

**"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Beast Boy said. "Well, I just came up here to say good night. I'm hittin' the sack early tonight." **

**Raven nodded her head. "Okay. Good night." She watched as Beat Boy left her room and closed the door behind him. Once again she was alone. She could always go ask Starfire to join her, but Starfire was not the best at meditating. Raven sighed.**

**Ever since the spell was cast on Terra, Raven had been working on a cure. She tried all night and all day and finally, all her hard work was starting to pay off. She believed that she had finally figured out the cure to Terra's curse. **

**Raven wasn't going to tell Beast Boy until she knew for sure. She didn't want to give him any false hopes, so she told no one about it. In fact, lately she had been more distant toward Beast Boy. **

**Beast Boy. Whenever Raven thought about him she got this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was it love? She had never felt that before, so she didn't know. **

**With Cyborg, Robin and Starfire **

**"Guys?" Cyborg asked. They had been watching Titanic for the last couple of hours and to be honest Cyborg was getting sick and tired of it. He didn't really like all that mushy stuff.**

**"Okay, well, I'm going to bed," Cyborg said, "Good-night!"**

**"Night…"they mumbled back. Cyborg sighed and left them. As he went up the stairs, he got out his cell phone and started dialing Bee's number again. **

**"Robin?" Starfire asked. He had been distant and way overprotective ever since he had rescued her from Red X. **

**"What?" he asked. 'He seems like his mind is elsewhere,' Starfire thought. **

**"Are you tired yet? We have been up for quite a long time and everyone has headed off to bed…" He was still nodding his head after she had stopped talking. **

**Without a word Starfire got off the couch and started walking to her room. Robin didn't notice she was gone until after she had left the room. **

**"Starfire?" Robin asked. He turned off the television and went to Starfire's room. When he knocked on her door, he heard a small answer.**

**"Good night, Robin." **

**The Next Morning**

**"Good morning Robin!" **

**"Ah!" Robin yelled. He jumped up and ended up falling out of bed. "Why the heck did you scare me like that?" **

**"Sorry dude," Cyborg apologized, "are you ready yet? Today, you and I are going shopping for Bee a present." **

**"We are?" Robin asked groggily. **

**"You bet," Cyborg laughed. "Remember, yesterday you said you would help me out. And I think that the sooner Bee and I make up, the better." Robin nodded. **

**"Okay. Let me get dressed and then we'll go." **

**With Raven and Starfire **

**"Starfire, come on. You need to wake up," Raven moaned. "You've never slept in this late before. Heck, you never sleep in at all." But Starfire didn't stir. Raven pulled back her covers and gasped.**

**There on her bed was not Starfire, but a bunch of pillows, forming a person. On top of the pillows was a note addressed to the titans from Starfire.**

**The note read:**

**Dear Fellow Titans,**

**I am sorry I did not tell you, but I have decided to take a break for a while. I am going around the world for a few days to see and learn new things. Again I apologize for not telling you, but f I did you'd have never let me do it. I hope you all do well while I am away.**

**Sincerely,**

**Starfire**

**P.S. Robin, when I return, please inform me why you were so angry with me on Friday night. I do not wish for you to be mad at me.**

**"Oh great," Raven mumbled. "Why am I always the bringer of bad news?" Then she marched down to the basement, hoping to find Beast Boy so she could tell him about Starfire. She would tell Robin when he got home. Boy did she dread the moment.**

* * *

Dear Readers,

Well, what do you think? I liked this chapter because now I have a lot of things that are going to happen while Starfire is away. Hope you enjoy!

Thank you to those who reviewed! It was greatly appreciated.

Read and review please!

-XXXOOO-

KmKoolJ


	3. Starfire's Seceret Revealed

Starfire's Secret Revealed

"Oh," said Cyborb excitedly. "What kind of things do you have in mind? I have to do something really special for Bee."

"Well, for starters, tell me why you like Bumble Bee as much as you do?" Robin ordered. "I'm not asking for anything personal, just something to give me some ideas."

"Hm…" Cyborg thought.

"Well?" Robin asked impatiently.

"Okay," Cyborg began slowly, "I like Bee because she's smart, funny, nice, beautiful, and not judgmental. She also likes me for me. She doesn't judge me just because I am half metal. She loves me for who I am, and not what I am not."

Robin smiled. "That was a really good answer. Okay, what do you want to do for Bumble Bee? I know you probably have some ideas."

It was Cyborg's turn to smile. "Maybe take her out for a romantic dinner, and then do something fun… I also want to buy her something special. Something that she'll love forever."

"Okay," Robin said, "that's all the information that I need. Let's take a trip to the mall Cy. To be honest, I can't think of a more perfect place to start."

..: At the Tower:..

"She what?" Beast Boy yelled. Raven had just told him about Starfire's note and he was going ballistic, while Raven was trying to keep herself cool.

"Quiet!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy did just that.

"You need to settle down Beast Boy. We are not telling Robin until he gets home. We don't need him diving off the deep end."

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't slip," Raven warned.

"Don't worry about me," Beast Boy explained, "my lips are sealed."

"Okay, well I am going to go work on Terra's cure some more," Raven sighed, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait Raven," Beast Boy called. Raven hoped that he was going to ask her to do something with her. "Can I come with you."

Raven sighed and nodded. That was not what she had hoped for. Beast Boy followed her to her room. Raven had added a lot more lightly to her room to make it less scary. Before, she had made her room dark to keep everyone out. Now that everyone had been in it, it really didn't matter as much as it did before. She didn't having anything that was "private."

Raven grabbed her notes and started reading through them while Beast Boy began examining all of Raven's books. She had a lot of books. There had to have been at least two-hundred, was Beast Boy's very educated guess. He was very close. At the moment, she only had two-hundred-twenty-one books in her room.

As Beast Boy examined the titles, his eyes grew wide in surprise. He was shocked . Half of Raven's books were about spells and stuff, the other half were romance novels. 'Since when does Raven read romance novels?' Beast Boy thought. He was about to grab Gone with the Wind but Raven stopped him.

"Okay Beast Boy, I want you to go through and find the definition of Terra's name. Find out everything about it. Including its origins, meanings, and any additional information that you might think is important." Beat Boy nodded his head. "And don't for get to write down the data," Raven added.

"If you say so," Beast Boy smiled. Raven swore that her heart skipped a beat.

With Cyborg and Robin

"So, dude, what are we doing?" Cyborg asked. They had been walking around the mall for about a good twenty minutes and the store Robin stopped at wasn't exactly one Cyborg expected to go to.

"Uh, dude," Cyborg interrupted, "this is a really expensive jewelry store. What the heck are we gonna get in there?" Cyborg knew he'd had a lot of money, but he didn't want to waste it all.

"Find Bumble Bee a present. Now, what is Bee's favorite color?" Robin asked.

Cyborg dropped his head in defeat. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Then you're getting the thing that every girl wants." Robin led Cyborg through the jewelry store to the diamonds section.

"You seem to know you're way around…" said Cyborg suspiciously. Robin just rolled his eyes and pointed at what laid before them.

"WOW! Which one should I get hey? There are so many! And they're all different sizes and shapes and everything! It's no wonder that women loves diamonds!" All the diamonds were expensive, but Cyborg was definitely going to get one for his Bee.

Robin left Cyborg alone and searched for the bracelet her had found the other day. It had a silver chain with diamonds and emeralds enter twined in it. 'Boy, Starfire would sure love this,' Robin thought.

"What do you think?" Cyborg asked. He was holding up a set of earrings and matching necklace. The diamonds spiraled down it making it seem very elegant.

"Good choice," Robin congratulated. "You can go pay. I'll meet you outside the store in a second."

"Okay." Then Cyborg marched off proudly to pay for the gift.

Robin turned around and told the person at the counter that he'd like to see the bracelet. The guy said Robin didn't look as if he could afford it but took it out for him anyway.

Robin sighed and thought, 'These pants cost sixty bucks at Hollister.'

He examined the bracelet close up and it seemed even more beautiful up close. But the best place it could ever be, Robin decided, was on Starfire's wrist.

"I'll take it," Robin decided. He knew it was probably expensive, but Starfire deserved it. He had been really rude to her last night and now he wanted to make it up to her. He was going to do anything she asked.

When Robin walked out of the store Cyborg eyes lit up.

"What did you buy Starfire?" Cyborg asked excitedly. Robins jaw dropped. 'Oh my god….' He thought, 'how the heck does he know this is for Starfire?'

"How do you know it's for Starfire?" Robin asked. Yeah, I know. Stupid question.

"Dude, do you know how obvious it is that you like Starfire? I mean, everybody knows you love her. I mean, I think even Beast Boy has even figured it out by now," Cyborg laughed.

"Oh my god….Does everyone know?" Robin asked. His thoughts wondered to Starfire and he turned bright red.

"Everyone…" Cyborg started, "except Starfire." Assured that Starfire did not know, Robin turned his normal color.

"Good."

Cyborg sighed. "Well, now what?"

"Now you need a tux and Bumble Bee's needs a new dress." Now it was Cyborg's turn to blush. He was about to ask what he mean't but before he could utter a word, Robin pointed to a store called Deb.

"NO! Never!" Cyborg screamed. But Robin pulled Cyborg into the store. Kicking and screaming.

When they left the store, Cyborg was shedding a million tears. Robin, on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Never again am I going into a woman's clothing store. Never ever, ever never, never ever, ever never again!" Cyborg promised himself.

Later after they had gotten dinner reservations, Robin made Cyborg go home with two tickets to Six Flags. Cyborg was practically jumping for joy.

"Thank you sooooo much!" Cyborg said gratefully.

"Don't thank me just yet," Robin laughed.

Robin hoped on his motorcycle and drove to Six Flags while Cyborg drove his car back to the tower. When Robin reached Six Flags he came over to the gate and passed right through.

"Hey, what do you think you're doin'?" the guy at the ticket booth asked.

Robin smiled. "Glad you asked. I'm a friend of Mr. Dane's." Then, without any hesitation the guy let him pass. Robin walked around until he came upon the main building. He entered briskly and smiled, letting hundreds of long forgotten memories flow into his lately one-track mind.

"Hello Robin! Boy, it's been forever seen we last shook hands."

"Hello Mr. Dane, if I remember correctly, you still owe me a favor."

At the Tower

"Wow…" said Beast Boy after he had thoroughly searched through the book. "Terra's name describes her very…well, well."

Raven nodded. They heard something upstairs and both took off with the same thing in mind.

"Starfire!" Raven and Beast Boy yelled. Opps, big mistake.

"I'm not Starfire. Where is she?" Cyborg was standing in the doorway with a look of nothing but determination on his face. Raven sighed.

Beast Boy and Raven took turns telling Cyborg what Starfire did and what the note said. When they were done, Cyborg just stared at them in disbelief.

"You're kidding me?" he asked.

"No." Raven and Beast Boy answered.

Cyborg took in a big breath and let in out slowly. "Can I see the note?" Cyborg couldn't imagine Starfire, alone, somewhere in the world.

Raven took the note from her pocket and deposited it in Cyborg's hand. She sighed in relief. It truly was a load off.

As Cyborg read through the note, he shook his head. "I feel so bad for Robin."

"Why?" Beat Boy asked.

"Well," Cyborg began, "when Robin and I went to the jewelry store Robin bough Starfire a really expensive. He wanted to make up for how he had acted the other day."

"Don't worry, she'll be back in a day or two," Raven assured him. She herself was feeling really bad for Robin. 'I wonder how he's going to handle Starfire being gone…' Raven thought.

"Guys, I'm back!" came the familiar voice they al were dreading to hear.

"Hey, uh…what's up?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Not much, why do you guys look so upset?" Robin asked. "Never mind that, have any of you seen Starfire? I felt really bad about last night so I decided to make it up to her. I think she'll like the present I got her."

"Starfire's…..not here…exactly," Cyborg tried to explain.

"The where exactly is she?"

"She needed a vacation so she's taking one. A few days to explore earth a little better." Rave sure knew how to get down to the point. She did make it seem more pleasant.

That's not how Robin felt.

"What!" Robin yelled. "She didn't even tell anyone? She could get hurt, or worse! What was she think?" But before he could keep on rambling, Cyborg shoved Starfire's note at him. He looked at Cyborg curiously, than opened the note.

No one said a word. Everyone left Robin alone. Yup…that's exactly what he needed.

End Chapter.

Okay…school's got me bummed out. Glad I could finally update!

Love You All!

KmKoolj

Thanks to all who review! '


	4. Emotions are Currently Unavailable

Emotions are Currently Unavailable

Robin shook his head in disbelief. The note Starfire had left made him feel terrible. He knew that she needed a 'vacation' because lately things between them hadn't been the best. In fact, she really did have a reason to leave. Nothing was the same as of lately. Sure, he'd been a little more concentrated on the rising crime levels then usual but that was to be expected from one of the world greatest heroes.

Sighing, he went back to his room and tried to find out more information on the hive academy. Anything was better then knowing that his Starfire left because of him. No one questioned where he was going or tried to stop him as he dragged his lazy butt to his room.

"Guys, do you think we should do something about Robin?" Beast Boy asked. "He's been so out of it ever since Starfire left."

"No," was Cyborg's answer. "She won't be long so we might as well let them settle their own problems without interfering. You know that things here have been getting worse and with all this new crime we have our plates full. Maybe Starfire really did need a vacation." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then Beast Boy.

"Oh…Well, have you seen Raven?"

"Last time I checked, she was in her room."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said, getting up off their leather sofa. "I think I'll go talk to her. Maybe she's found something out about Terra's cure." Cyborg nodded and went to the refrigerator to look for something edible.

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, expecting to hear something along the lines of 'Come in.' Lately She'd been very lenient about her room rules. No one was afraid of her room anymore.

When no one answered, he knocked again. "Come on Rae, I know you're in their. You don't have to spend every waking moment looking for Terra's cure. If you don't open the door on the count of three, I'm gonna break down the door."

He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Still, there was no answer.

"Fine, you leave me no choice then."

Transforming into a rhino, he used his huge head to break down her door. The door easily flung back after one good hit. What Beast Boy found was not what expected. On the ground was an unconscious Raven. Surrounding her, were some of the things that had belonged to Terra.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, running over to her. He took her in his arms and held her close to his chest. "Raven, Raven! What happened?"

He shook her gently and received a low moan in response.

"Raven! Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? I thought I you were dead! Well, at first I thought you were just joking but then you didn't open the door so I freaked out and now-"

"Beast Boy…" Raven moaned using her magic to stop his ranting, "Shut up." Beast Boy obliged and laid her gently on her bed. He stayed sitting next to her and didn't answer when Cyborg and Robin ran in the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Beast Boy…" Raven tried to say, "I found the cure."

Beast Boy eyes widened and he asked gently, "did it work?"

Raven nodded slowly, but started speaking. "It worked, but not in the way I wanted it too. Terra is back, but something went wrong. The girl I revived was not Terra. This girl was pure…" she stopped to try and think of the right word, "evil."

"I… don't … understand," Beast Boy said, "How come you never told me found a cure? Don't you think that this is something I should have known about?" Anger was evident in his voice.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up in case it didn't work…"

Nobody said anything. Although he tried his best, Beast Boy's anger slowly began leaking out. "Raven, you should have told me! I can't believe that you think that I couldn't handle the truth! Now looked what you've done! Terra's back as some evil person trying to kill us. How the heck is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Beast Boy," Robin ordered, "this is no time to be talking to Raven like that. She was only trying to help bring back Terra for you. No one else. Besides, Raven still needs to heal ad all this yelling is NOT going to help."

Beast Boy angrily stormed out of Raven's room, leaving everyone shocked and angry.

"Raven," Cyborg asked, "are you okay?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. I just need some time to think. Robin, I don't think Terra will be back for awhile. She'll wait until she's stronger and she'll find a way to separate us." Robin nodded left, deciding it was time to start trying to find her.

"Alright, I guess I'll go too," Cyborg said, "but if you need anything, let me know." Raven nodded and fixed her door when Cyborg exited her room. Now she was alone and had time to think about how to find another cure, one that would make Terra herself, again.

In Jump City

"I hope everyone is doing well," said familiar voice. It sounded sad, yet at the same time somewhat relieved. "I will return soon, but I need to become stronger. I can no longer be the 'weakest link.' No, I will not be the weakest link." And in a flash the shadowy figure disappeared, leaving no evidence that anyone was ever there.

With the Titans

Everyone for the past few days just lolled around and tried to make the day go by as fast as possible. No one was happy and without Starfire, there was no possibility that anyone was going to be happy for awhile. For one of the titans, it was just too much.

"Okay guys," Cyborg sighed. They were all doing their own things but could hear him just fine. "I decided I'm going up to visit Bee for awhile. Besides, I haven't been able to spend time with her and I'm beginning to miss her." No one made and complaints just nodded their heads.

Everyone said their halfhearted goodbyes when he left, but things really could not get worse for Jump City's finest heroes. Well, technically it could. And it did.

A couple of days after Cyborg left, the alarm went off for the first time since Starfire left. The three remaining titans assembled in the living room where they always did. Someone was attacking the city, but the attacker was unidentified.

"Okay, titans," Robin ordered after he had given them the low down on the situation, "Move out!" That was their signal. One by one, they headed their separate ways. Beast boy headed east toward the mall where apparently the attacker had been last. Raven headed west to check out what damage had been made, if any, and if anyone was hurt. Robin headed north to check out the downtown area where the attacker was supposedly going to strike next. No one was really sure what was going on, but everyone had the same guess.


End file.
